


Molly pines

by Kely_liquid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, Post Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Ford came up from the lab to find a woman in his kichin making breakfast
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Original Female Character(s), Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Stan Pines/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Who are you

Ford just entered the kitchen after discussing his mashen to find a woman in her late twenties or early thirties making breakfast at the stove, she had wild long curly brown hair her bangs half covered her right eye, her skin was pale, her eyes her blue, her had on a purple short sleeves shirt that had a dragon in it, and denim shorts, and purple shoes. The woman was cooking pancakes on the stove and she had blue oven mitts on her hands. 

Ford knew he was back in his own dimension so he didn't immediately pull out his gun yet she mite be another of Stanley workers. The woman noticed ford and faced him giving him a warm smile. " You must be ford it is so good to finally meet you." Before ford could ask how she knew about him the twins ran into the kitchen. " Auntie Molly!" The woman apparently named Molly smiled wider and pulled the kids into a dig hug. " Well hello there my little gremlins how are you." Mable and Dipper both started talking over each other about the events that happened last night. " Kids leave Molly alone you should just be glad she made you breakfast." Both kids whined but begrudgingly took there seats at the table Molly laphed softly ford took his seat across from Stan as well still trying to figure this woman out she took off her oven mitts reveling a charm bracelet on her right wrist but what caught ford's attention was her six fingers on bother her hands. Ford immediately stop staring he knew what it felt like to be stared at. Molly placed pancakes in front of each of them and handing both Stan and him a coffee while the twins had juice. " I don't know how you can drink that gross bean juice tea is better." Stan laphed as Molly poured some cream and a boatload of sugar in her tea and drenched her pancakes in syrup. " Well I can't fathom how you can eat all that sugar." 

" Well I am an adult dad I can do what I want." At this ford choked on his coffee Stan, Molly, and the twins stared at him. " What did she just call you. " " She just called me dad Poindexter meet Molly pines you nice." Million's of thoughts ran through Ford's head. " Who, what, when, and why!" Molly laphed. " Uncle ford I'm pretty shore you have already had the talk." Does groaned at Molly's sarcasm. " But if you want my backstory the twins need to leave." Dipper and Mable both whined Dipper wanted to solve the mystery of who Molly's mother was and Mable wanted to hear the story to but Molly shook her head." Sorry Gremlins but my story is rated pg-13 and since you still twelve you can't listen to full story." The twins nodded and left the room and went upstairs , once the twins where out of site Stan and Molly gave ford a serious look. " So let's start at the beginning."


	2. Backstory

Ford just started at both Stan and Molly both of them had somber looks on there faces ford didn't have time for this. " Are you going to tell your story's or are we just going to sit here all day." Ford said irritatedly molly looked at her father before Stan sighed. " Well when I was still still living in my car I meet what I thought was a good girl named Shela and I finally thought that I could settle down and start a family we had a baby girl but then my past caught up to me and I had to flee leaving Shela and Molly."

Stan then looked at Molly she sighed sadly and was holding her cup of tea so hard that it was turning her knuckles White. " After dad left mom didn't take it well she payed less and less attention to me as the years went on until I was just a servant to her and if I don't do anything right she would hit me." Anger filled ford and memory's of his father come to mind, Molly sighed and continued her story." The only thing that I had to look forward to where the letters that my dad would send to me I'd even got a gift Evey year for my birthday my favorite gift was a glass statue of a dragon because dad always called me little dragon, but I had to get to the mall before mom did or she would have bet me for it, this." Molly took a sip of her tea. " But that would change when we got in the mail that my dad was dead mom was excited about planing to get money from it by acting like a grieving widow but for me it was the worse day of my life I wouldn't stop crying mom got so angry at me for making to much noise that she grabbed my dragon statue and throw it at my head. " Molly moved her hair away from he right side raveling a terrible scar that started from the top of her right eyebrow and traveled down to her temple. " I don't remember much from what happened afterwards." 

Ford rag increased Molly looked at her dad silently asking him to continue. " Going to my own funeral was weird but as I went to the back I found Shela pulling Molly behind her talking to ma and pa. I wasn't going to talking to her but Molly looked weird so I approached them Shela pulled off the grieving widow perfectly but when I do Molly swaying and so blood on her face I tried to move her hair out of the way and so the cut the bitch only rapped it up poorly and it had bleed through so ma and pa delt with Shela as I took Molly to the hospital and I received her everything and after that I took custody of Molly and Shela went to jail."


	3. Life his on

The room became silent as Molly and Stan finished there story the room was filled with silence Stan picked at his food and Molly had a vice grip on her mug. Stan was the one who broke the silence. " Hey dragon don't you have to go to work soon?" Molly nodded. " Yay your right." Molly chugged down her tea and got up from her seat and walked out of the room leaving the old twins alone. After a few minutes Molly came back with her outfit changed her hair pulled up into a ponytail, she was wearing a purple sport's Brea, and black sports short's. " Ok dad uncle Ford I'll be back after closing." She kissed stan's check and left the shack. 

As soon as the door closed Dipper and Mable came barreling down the stairs they looked around. " Where is aunt Molly?" Mabel said giving them puppy dogs eyes. " Sorry kiddo but Molly had to go to work." Dipper looked frustrated." So when she is done at the dragon dojo will she come over she promised us she would going to show us a fairy she befriend." Stan signed." Well if she wants to she has her own life to." Ford looked confused but Mable answer quickly. " Molly owns a self defense dojo and she told us a story that when she was our age she got lost in the woods and found a fairy being attached by birds so she saved her and it turned the fairy was the queen and they became friends." 

Ford was interested in what his nice had befriend the fairy queen but with Stan threat he can't get close with them. Suddenly ford felt a tugging on his trench coats when he looked a goat was chewing on his coat. " Hey! You stop that." Ford yelled as he tried to tug his coat back but it turned into a tug of war all the will Stan laughing at him. " Go boy Gompers show him who's boss." But Mable and Dipper where able to get Gompers off his coat." Stanley! Why is there a goat in the house." Stan finished laughing. " Hey it is not my fault Molly was the one who showed him all the secret was to get into this house and if you get ride of him you will make Molly cry those two are best friends." Ford huffed as the goat gave him a black stare first a pig now a goat when did his house become a barne.


	4. Don't poke the dragon

After Molly left for work breakfast was quite only Mable talking about her plans for the day. Ford didn't pay her any attachments of her nonsense he finished his food and went back to his lab. He was working on dismantling the portal he was so focused on his work that he lost track of time before he knew it it was lunch time. Ford decided to have his lunch outside since the shack was closed for repairs after the gravity anomalies. He keeps a close eye on the blasted goat who was lucky sleeping in the sun.

Suddenly a purple car pulled into the driveway and the person that came out of the car was Molly still in her work clothes the goat jumped up and ran up to her happily. But she just went past the goat she went over to some planck's of wood and started to break and yelling nonsense. Ford went over to her while her back was turned to him. concerned he put his hand on her shoulder and the next thing he realized he is on his back while Molly giving him a apologetic look his arm still cliched in her hands. Molly had flipped him on to his back as soon as he touched her. " I'm so sorry uncle ford." 

Stans laughter filled the air Mable and dipper came out to see the commotion. And what they find there grunkle stan laughing his but off and there cousin Molly helping great uncle ford off the ground." What's going on here grunkle stan?" Stan finally took a breath." Ford Disturbed the dragon while she was in a rage." Dipper and Mable made an oh noise. Ford glared at his twin." There is a reason I call her dragon sixsers."


End file.
